First
by sheichi321
Summary: Ryoma's inlove but he won't tell who that lucky girl is. And now the lucky girl gets engaged, will he regret not saying this to her? Why didn't he say it at the first place? Wanna know more? Please check it out! Rated M for language and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Ryoma's inlove but he won't tell who that lucky girl is. And now the lucky girl gets engaged, will he regret not saying this to her? Why didn't he say it at the first place? Wanna know more? Please check it out!

Rated M for language and future lemons.

* * *

"First"

Hey! Sakuno Ryuzaki here! I'm at 1st year now and currently, I'm alone with Ryoma Echizen. The heart-throb of our school. Ok I'm tired with intros so let's go on. It all starts at a…

A boring Sunday but hopefully it wouldn't be by tomorrow cause it's the start of a fresh new day in Seishun Gakuen for short Seigaku, the most famous school for it's best, cool, good looking, annoying tennis players.

I'm a newbie in this school but it turns out that everybody knows me cause my grandma is the tennis coach. And I'm proud of it, who wouldn't be? So now I'm at school with my grandma cause she's having a tennis summer practice for the Seigaku's tennis club cause they'll be a bit busy from the 1st and 2nd week of school cause they'll be having a tennis match at the 3rd week of school with what's the name again? Oh yeah the Hyotei Gakuen's school so they want to start now so that it won't bother their studies that much.

So now I'm just touring around to get to know more of the school.

And I accidentally bumped into Tezuka-senpai who's having his laps. "Oh! Gomenosai Tezuka-senpai" I said as I bowed "Oh, Yudansezuni-ikou" He said as he continued his laps.

He so love that word.

As I continued walking I saw Momo-senpai and Kaido-senpai as usual fighting and Oishi-senpai trying to stop them.

I toured inside the school and trying not to get lost. I saw my classroom it was at the 2nd floor. I went to the rooftop, it has a nice view there. I can see the Tennis players practicing tennis. I was so tired that I fell asleep.

~Two hours later~

I woke up seeing another figure beside me. I panicked inside but the figure seems sleeping.

Oh it's Ryoma-kun, he loves the rooftop.

Oh maybe he'll get mad seeing me in his favorite place and I might wake him up.

As I was about to stand up he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight hug. I feel like my face is turning, not to mention he had always been my crush.

"O-Oh, R-R-R-Ryoma-kun y-your awake." Shit I'm stuttering. "Did I woke you up."

"Yeah. Cause you were about to leave me."

I feel like I'm burning. "Haha! I love it when you blush. You look cute."

I felt him pull his cap lower.

* * *

Sorry if It's so short, I was thinking of giving a thrill on you. I know that you might not like it that much but please Review! Please tell me if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh yeah by the way. Oto-san texted me that they will be out of the country with your grandma and asked me if I could take care of you. They also said that you should stay in our house. They might be gone for a week or so. So let's head off." Atlast he released me. And yeah I'm gonna stay at his house, with him. Alone. WHAAT?! ALONE? With RYOMA-KUN?! Waaaa.

"Where?" I felt my heart beat fast.

"To your house. You need to pack some things since you will be staying at our house." Oh yeah. So we walked home I packed my things for school. Also my tennis clothes and casual wear. I head out of my room got the key to the house and went to Ryoma-kun's house. It was not my first time there. Me and grandma went here when I was little but we only stayed in the living room with them and haven't got a chance to tour around. Their backyard is spacious and they have one tennis court. '_Oh so they built a tennis court here. Nice!_'

"So this is where you're staying. It's our guest room but it's not much. Call me if you need anything I'm just next door."

"Okay." I went and took a shower first. It was relaxing. I head out the shower and change into my casual clothes. When I was done changing into my blue shorts and white top I peeked out of the door, I heard noises next door. I guess his still in his room. I toured around the house so that I could get used to it. It was not much of a house but It has a very nice garden and a small temple. I went and prayed a little for my Grandma to be safe and also my first day at school to be successful. When I was done praying I went inside cause it'll be dark soon.

"Oh uhmm. I know this very rude of me to ask of you, but can you please cook dinner?" He was sort of pink.

"Sure. It's a pleasure." I went straight to the kitchen. It was so clean and things are well organized. I peeked inside the refrigerator

"Ne~ Ryoma-kun, is it alright if I cook teriyaki?" (A/N: I can't think of any japanese food. Sowwy.)

"Teriyaki's fine." I got the ingredients and started cooking. I made the sauce real fast. As I put the food on the table Ryoma-kun quickly jumped out of the couch 'I guess he's really hungry'. We ate the food quietly.

"So."

"So." We both said in unison. "Oh you go first."

"Well uhmm, why did you transfer to Seigaku?"

"Well I wanted some new environment."

"Oh. And the sauce is perfect."

"Really? Thank you!" We were done eating and I offered to clean the dishes.

"No, that's too much. You already cooked the food."

"Don't worry it's fine."

"No I'll just do it." He said as he grabbed the plates. I went and sat at the couch.

"Ryoma-kun can I open the t.v.?" _Bam!_ I heard a noise.

"Huhh? Oww. Ah sure." I stand up and saw some of the plates broken and his hand was bleeding from picking it up.

"Oh Ryoma-kun you hand is bleeding. Aww, I told you I'll do it. I'll treat it." He went near me, I took his hand

"Good, it's just a light cut but it's pretty big. Wait here." I ran and got my first aid kit in my bag. I went down and saw him quietly sitting on the couch. I sat down beside him, I cleaned the hand with alcohol

"Oww!"

"You to have to bear with me." I put on betadine and then I put the band aid.

"I'll clean the mess up." I went to the kitchen and took the small pieces of the broken plates, as I was throwing them to the trash can he spoke up.

"Hey, sorry if I made you do a lot of things for me."

"No, it's okay."

"I'm really really sorry."

"I told you it's okay you don't have to worry." He leaned on the counter.

"You know it's been a long time since you stayed here. Mom and dad badly wants a daughter."

"Yeah."

"By the way why do you have a first aid kit?" I blushed at his question.

"Uhmm ah because I always trip and fall."

"Oh." He giggled a little. 'Oh he's so cute when he giggles.' I continued to wash the unwashed dishes. As I was done washing the dishes he took my hand and ran upstairs.

"Come, I want show you something." We went in his room. There was this small box at the end of his bed. I heard a low meow.

"Here this is my little pet cat, I just bought him today. I haven't shown him to anyone except my parents." I went near the box and saw a very cute little cat.

"It's name is Karupin."

"Can I hold it?"

"Yeah, sure." I took the cat and pet it. It fell asleep in my arms like a baby. I put it back in the box. I was still looking at it. Ryoma-kun sat down on the end of his bed.

"So uhmm, I know this is pretty awkward to ask but do you like someone?" I felt my body stiff at the question.

"Yeah."

"Oh." His tone sounded like he's sad.

"So who's the _lucky_ guy?"

"Uhmmm… Ah… Uhmmm…" He looked at me with a question at his face.

"Y-Y-Yo-You." I felt like my body is burning I didn't know that I would confess this early.

"Really?" He was teasing, he was definitely teasing. I faced him.

"But if you don't want to believe it's fine, totally fine." I stood up and ran to the door but he stopped me before I opened it.

"I was just teasing you, sowwy." He pecked me on the lips. I think I blushed deeper than red.

"So you like me I like you. Can we go out?"

"What?! You like me?"

"Yeah, the first time you came here I thought you were like the girls that like me they were all beautiful and they were all slutty. But when we talked at the swing you proved me wrong. Sorry if I thought you were like those girls." He then kissed me.

Passionately.

* * *

So uhmm. Yeah! This is my 2nd chapter. I feel like it's not that good, but I'll try my best to make it better for the future chapters.

Thanks SuperGalGene348 for reviewing and liking my story!


End file.
